The Last Sweet Violet
by LadyLBlack
Summary: Jonathan and Alanna's daughter Isabella is on her way to being a kingth. But something's trying to stop her. To get it's revenge for it's mother. Will Isabella win?.::.Read LAST SWEET ROSE first then this one.
1. I: Everything Burns

**_EVERYTHING BURNS!_THE SQUEL!**

**Hey sorry, so sorry for the long wait on this story. So here it is, I hope you all like it, cus I she hope you will. I known some of the summary is part of the song everything burns.The sequel takes place in the later years of the lioness's life showing what would have happened. In the time of the Scanrans war. Alanna is Queen and Jon's wife and yes the do have children. This is the only chapter that's in first person. NOTE: that each paragrph is in a new persons prospective.Hope you like it and here it is:**

**Enjoy**

_**Louise**_

**Chapter One: Everything burns.**

* * *

The wind whipped around me as she stood single and alone in the night air. I wished he was here to warm me from the cold. But he wasn't and I was alone, so very alone. The Riders were passed down to my oldest daughter; Kingdom would go to my oldest, my beloved son. My youngest was already dreaming of being another woman Knight at the tender age of seven. I was the Warrior Queen, Alanna the Lioness. A Knight of Tortall, the fist woman in years to be knighted. I was the first to be knighted by King Jonathan and I was alone in the cold in the snow of the Trebond Mountains.

**………**

The room was dark and cold as I sat watching Ambika. The light from the fire was casting a gold glow on her sweet face. She was so mad that she was not being aloud to fight because she was pregnant. But she in return starred back at me and we waited for the day when our first child would be born. Waiting for happy times in the snow storm ahead, and wanting so much to go back to days when things were simple, when the big thing was weddings, not war, when it was only me and Ambika, the only thing that mattered.

**………**

I kissed my sleeping sons forehead, as sweet tears fell from my eyes. I pulled my-self away and left his room. As I quietly left the room and head down the hall. I only stopped at the door of my oldest room and watched her and Raoul. Her was telling her stories even at the age of fourteen, He kiss her and left for the hall. Both of us were leaving for battle and were going to wish we were in each others arms and home. I held her close in strong arms and smiled down at her, Lani was so beautiful. I asked for her hand to dance and she just laughed and toke it. There we were in the ballroom at Goldenlake dancing. No music, not lights, just the moonlight and stars watching us. I wonder how Jon was tonight without Alanna?

**………**

I watched Gary walk in circles as he mumbled on about Jon being up tight. That made me laugh and he look so offended. I just toke him in my arms and held him there. He was never the same after Isabella died, but he was still Gary, MY YES MY Gary, and I loved him so much.

**………**

We hadn't been to Trebond in along time and Thom says it's not longer safe to go. All he says every time, I, want to go is;

"Rabe you're a Empress you can't go scampering off to battle any more. You have to help look after things here." Then I bring up Alanna and he says that's different. But today I couldn't take it and I stormed out away to my chambers.

"Rabe?"

"What?" I shot back.

"Go, I know how much you want to. So please go."

"Thom… I… come here." And I kissed him like I never kissed him before.

* * *

Everything Alanna and I were working toward was burning away, I thought as I work late into the night in my study. The only source of light coming from a lantern in the far corner, pages were every where when I was ready to give up and rip them all. When a small voice, sweet as sugar called my name from the darkness and I looked up. There she stood about three feet, with dark auburn curls every which way. She was rubbing her blue/violet eyes with the back of her small hand and a teddy in the other. I stood and pushed the chair away. I walked over and scooped her up.

"Issa, what's wrong now?"

"The ghost back." She spoke sweetly.

"Oh well, I known one thing that gets rid of all ghosts." I told her as she put her head against my chest.

"What daddy?"

"Lioness stories." And we headed for her room.

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:**

"**Everything burns" Ben Moody and Anastacia**

"**Remember Me" Josh Groban**

"**10,000 promises" BSB**

"**How did I fall in love with you." BsB**

**Alanna's duagther's nick name is said like this: Is-A. Her ream name is Isabelle, so it's her nick name.**


	2. II: Inescapableness

**Hello, sorry for the long wait new chapters. I'm slowly updating them all and I will get around to them. Here's the next story of the LSR set; I like this story or what I have come up with. Sorry its so short. Please R&R**

**Luv ya**

_**L.**_

**Chapter two: Inescapableness**

Eight Years later….

The wind whistled past the wood shutters as the dawn came upon the land. The sun was rising and slowly caressing the sky around it. Below the clouds, and the rain; on the earth below was an unnatural fog setting it's self amongst the forest and the thick, tall grassy plains.

In a tower high above the soldiers and the battle below; hidden away was a princess. Not just any princess the Chosen One. The young girl sleep wishfully; hidden away from the world with a small token around her neck; a violet fire. Dreaming of the day she would return to the palace and clam her knight hood. Dreams of merry and happy thoughts slipped away to a dreadful nightmare. Like the many nights before this fateful day.

_The passage way was long and dark; Issa was only able to see a foot in front of her yet she heard a voice calling to her. Just calling into the night; hoping for an answer. She could no longer pull her-self out of this dream she had to face what ever this was and she had to find out what this thing was. Issa wanted so much for it to stop haunting her dreams. She came to the end of the hall and saw a thick door blocking her way. What was this doing here? Why was there a door here? Of all places._

_She pushed the door willingly open; taking all her strength to press on. It lead into a large open room; the stars shone down upon her as she made her way inside. Isabelle stepped forward and jumped at the sound of the thick oak door slamming behind her. _

_She was no longer in her Page uniform or the pale breeches and tunic she normally wore. But a real gown, fitting her status and her hair was out of its normal knot and pony tail bun. Falling into neat little ringlet curls. Her gown was a silk and velvet creation in violet. She hated dresses and hated standing in this dark room._

_She could no longer hear the thick sobs; she once had. As she stepped down on to the steps; lights around the room flickered on, all the way down. As she came to the bottom she saw a woman cloaked in black crying on a stool in the middle of the room. Her hair was long and black, her hands were aged, and as Issa saw they most likely belonged to a woman of the mother's age._

_She slowly walked to the woman; not wanting to frighten her. The cloaked figure looked up at Issa and in a sweet voice asked her if she was here to set her free and asked if her mother had died yet. Issa yelled at the woman how she dare say that about her mother. The great lioness; Queen of Tortall; that's when the woman rose to full height, and whispered softly; "Then I will kill the most prized thing she owns, you." _

_As the room faded around her, Issa stepped away from the woman and in a thick strong voice she cried. "Who Are you!" as the figure faded away, into the darkness. She yelled back; at full force._

"_DEILA OF ELDORAN, THE LOVER OF DUKE ROGER! THE RIGTHFUL KING!"_

_She screamed after the fading princess._

Isabelle woke from her dream with a start. It had happened finally; and who was this woman? She stood in front of the mirror dressing her hair into it neat bun. She was Duke Nealan's squire. He was the young and widowed duke of Queens Cove. He had sort of grown up with her and was great friends with her brother. Many at her master's home were the only ones to see her beauty. Normally she made sure no one else saw it; mainly young men who wished to be in line for a throne. She pulled on simple cotton breeches and a tunic. Her tank top underneath was thin and light. Just right for hot summer days.

She raced down to the river toward the Queens Cove children and just as she reached them an army of many men, just older then her and older came galloping at great speeds toward the palace of the duke. She ushered the children toward the palace and inside to the waiting arm of the nannies and their grandmother. The old woman turned toward her and that her Knight master needed her and she was too look like a girl.

So she did as she was told. Pulled her red ringlets out of its neat bun and brushed it thought with her fingers. Issa wiped as much dirt as she could off her face and entered her masters meeting chambers. The doors were heavy but manageable; she pushed them open and entered the room.

It was full of noble men or at least ten and a noble woman. She knew her to be Kel, Protector of the small; everyone hushed as she slowly walked toward her Knight master. He smiled at her and told her to sit. As she did the noble man complemented her on her successes and told her how lovely she was growing up. Issa was tired and had no time to think of any men or boys or anyone for that matter. Just then the doors flung open and the sunlight burned her eyes as the black figure entered.

R&R L.


	3. III: Amorousness

**Hey guys! I have deiced to do a new chapter for the Prince's Champion, and everything burns. But I choose to do this up date first. So I'm going to re-read the first chapter and fix it. I have been taking a grammar course so I hope it's helping my writing. So this story is around Isabelle, she's Jon and Alanna's child; she has her brother who is still living. But Annalise died in a snow slide in the winter. I have chosen to do character chapters. So the characters names will be on the top of each.**

**Soundtrack:**

"_It feels like home to me"-_**Chantal Kreviazuk**

"_Without you"- _**Kelly Clarkson**

"Breathless"- **Unknown**

"_My All"- _**Mariah Carey**

"_Time of your life"-_** Green Day**

_"What if God was one of us"-_ **Sheryl Crow**

**Enjoy this chapter, R&R**

_**L.**_

**Chapter 2: Amorousness**

* * *

_Isabella_

The figure shut the door with a bang. Issa looked from the figuretwo her Knight master, questioning the new visitor. Neal's face was 20 and he smile beautifully at her. She kicked her-self for her thoughts and Issa dammed her feelings for him. Her thoughts drifted into there ages.She was only sixteen, She blushed at her thoughts of him un-dressed; she had seen him topless one summer. Her blush got her a weird grin form Kel. She smirked back, leaned into her chair and sank into the conversation, sorta.

The new guys was tall, dark green eyed, the were almost coal like, he had a strong jaw,a balanaced nose,perfect shag hair that waschessnut brown andpin straight. He had an air of argentines about him, and he looked so filmier some how.

The conversation consisted of border details and the fact that war was now over. The death total and on and on. Isabelle like her mother was more into the fighting then the whole details thing. The whole court was coming to Queenscove for celebrations and Issa had to start acting like a princess. Which she never truly acted like. When they done Isabelle passed down the hallways to finish her chores.

The tall young man came running after her. When he caught up to her he tapped on her shoulder and she whipped around and pinned him to the floor. The others came running and Neal was laughing so hard there stomachs hurt. The boy was laughing along with the others, when he came to his senses her introduced him-self.

" I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expectiing?"

"My name your highness, is Sirius of Veldine and Siran. My mother was Princess Thayet of Siran, I am the second in line for the throne." His green eyes sparkled at her; she let go of him and stood up. Isabelle extended her hand and pulled him up after her.

"I am Isabelle of Conte,heir to Olau, and second in line for the throne of Tortall." And with a brief hand shake the left him in the hall with the others. He sighed and chased after her.

"SO were done then."

"Yes, and why are you fallowing me?" she asked "Areyou that weird and you don't get hints."

Sirius laughed and fell in line with her. "I was told you'd be just like your mother. I'm in my last year of squire-ship. I was taken on by Kel."

"Ya cool, ok I don't want to be rude; but I'm in a hurry, so leave me alone. Goodbye! Sirius"

"So Isabelle I'll see you at the ball then,"

"Ya whatever, and Veldine"

"Ya?"

"It's Princess, get it rigth."

"Seen you. Conte."

_That jerk, i hate him already._ Issabelle thougth as she ran down the hall._ I'll have your heart or is it your Knight master who has your heart Princess?_ Sirius thought as he headed to his room.

* * *

R&R L. 


	4. IV: Abhorrence

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have up-dated YKMD finally! I was busy working on OP:I and the plot for PC. Which have taken down for now. Please read LSR first because this is the companion novel. I like where this plot is going. The chapters jump between characters, so I'm putting their names on the top of the chapter un-less there all in the chapter. Hope you like this story. Very short, I didn't want this to be a long chapter.**

_Luv._

L.

**Chapter Four: Abhorrence

* * *

**

(Sirius Veldine)

Prince Sirius James Malnius Veldine stood cloaked under the thick oak tree. The wind had picked up and he was waiting for a spy, yet he didn't mind standing outside. His hair was wet and sorta curling, his eyes pierced against the gray sky and day. He leaned against the tree and used his magic to dry his clothes off a little.

His father's spy crossed the glass plane silently. He was his god father and when he reached the prince they hugged warmly. Both stood under the oak going over his father's plan and how he would carry it out.

Sirius liked this plan it was going to be great. Isabelle wouldn't know what hit her. He smirked at the thought of taking the Lioness and The Dashing's beloved treasure away. But knowing where she came from it would be hard to do.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	5. V: Motionlessness

**_I made three list one for character Ages and One to show Knight and Squire pairs. SOOO Sorry for such a late next chapter. I've been focusing on the Phoenix Series. But now that I almost have that Series Part 2 done and I work on Part 3 and YKMD, I so excited to work on this story again! I was blocked for a while with what I was going to do but I SO good NOW!! R&R_**

**_Cheers,_**

_Lady L Black._

----------

_Characters by Age:_  
72: Myles  
68: Mistress Copper  
67: Gareth  
57: George  
48: Raoul, Gary  
47: Jonathan  
44: Ambika  
43: Alanna, Thyaet, Thom (Older), Sabe  
42: Rabe  
25: Dom  
24: Kalasin  
23: Nealan  
21: Maxmarcus  
20: Kel, Roland, Danniella  
18: Alan, Sirius  
17: Thom, Yuniko, Lani  
15: Isabella, Elina,  
14: Dallas  
13: Totomo  
12: Alexander  
4: Edward, Darcy

_Romantic Parings_  
Alanna/Jon-Danniella, Alan, Thom, Isabella  
Ambika/Raoul-Lani, Dallas  
Gary/Sabe-Alexander  
Rabe/Thom-Totomo, Yuniko  
Thyaet/George-Roland, Liam, Kalasin  
Nealan/AU  
Kel/S or D  
Isabella/?

_Knight/Squire:_  
Neal/Isabella  
Roland/Yuniko  
Kel/Sirius  
Danniella/Elina  
Kalasin/Alan

_(This is for this chapter. I will add ages, Parings as I go along.)_

_Chapter 5: Motionlessness_

* * *

(Sirius Veldine) 

Sirius Veldine sat under the shade of a thick birch tree. He smiled as he watched Kel, Neal, Dom, Roland, Liam who was Roland's squire, Alan who was the same age as him, and then there was Thom. Sirius pitted the boys, they had no idea what kind of evil his uncle was going to spring on them. Sirius had no need for friends. The Ladies of the court couldn't help but love him. Roland and Liam were just like their common born father. There mother was once a princess and now was the Baroness of Port Cannon with George Copper. Dom and Neal were cousins. Alan and Thom were Princes of Tortall. Sirius came from a country to the east past islands. His mother was Delia. Duke Rogers pawn. He missed Lírio so much. He missed the people most. His friends and family, but he a job to do for his Uncle the Prince Dowager, and if his grandfather the King found out what he was doing he's kill them both.

The sun shifted making Sirius freshly platinum dyed hair shine like a star. His green eyes hid all his secrets, and all his plans. Sirius himself always wondered whether he was good or bad. He came to the conclusion that he was both. The Princess Squire Isabella was coming home today. She was in her first year of training, where as Alan, and Him in fourth year, along with Thom in third year. He drifted off into a late afternoon sleep. He couldn't wait to see the Princess. He loved the way see cringed when he was around.

* * *

(Isabella Conte) 

Isabella sat silently still under the bush. She was Playing hid n seek with Neal's children. Her mothers and fathers godchildren, they were identical four year old boys. They were little hellions somedays, but they were so cute. Edward and Darcy were blonde haired, blue-eyed boys, who had both recently lost their first tooth's and were terrorizing the castle with the details.

For the boys that was nothing. Issa thought back to last week. The boys turned their governess into a top and spun her around for hours. Lately the only person they would listen to was their father or Her. Half the time it would have to be Issa, because her knight master would be laughing so hard at what his sons. He'd be unable to move. Isabella keep lying under the bush for what felt like hours. Which was odd, because the boys normally found her faster then this. She jumped up and dusted herself off and head up to the castle. She reached the courtyard the whole household was bustling around her.

"Christ sakes Child." Mildred told her. Milly was a fat old woman who ran Nealan's household. She was so sweet and reminded Issa of someone's grandmother. "You masters in quite at tiffy, Lass. You'd better hurry and make like you were pakin' to go to Corus, your mom's gunna out right blow if you don't me the Own on Time, GET!" she told Isabella smacking her in the bum and pushing her off in the direction of her room. Isabella quickly shoved clothes into her pack. They had quite away to go. Milly told her they weren't stopping on their way there like a normal person would. She finished shoving stuff into her bag. On her way out Isabelle grab a few trinkets from her side table. The door slammed shut behind her and clicked as she locked it with her Key.

She reached the courtyard just in time to be waiting for her Knight masters arrival. Isabelle really wanted to avoid any arguments that would be had if she wasn't ready to go. Being lost all afternoon was one thing. But being lost and not ready to go was another thing all together. That was also something she could not afford to do.

"SQUIRE!" Nealan barked. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"_Christ he was so grumpy when he had to go anywhere near the capital."_ Isabella thought. Isabella couldn't blame him though. She hated going home to.

"I've been here sir."

"NO! That's not what I meant. I know where you are now. WHERE were you earlier?"

"Packing." She hoped to god that her white lie would fly. But really it wasn't a lie. SHE was packing just not all day.

"Fine, let go." He told her and the group. Isabella chose to ride at the back with the twins cousin, but that didn't work. "Squire up here." Neal's tone was dangerous sharp so Issa speed up beside him, for the rest if the journey.

* * *

(Alan Conte) 

Alan was the mirror image of he's infamous Father, and he had the personality of his even more infamous Mother. Alan was avoiding the ballroom and his parents like the plague. He really didn't like balls. There were never any good people to talk to now that both his sisters were gone. Thom was ok, but he was so into Magery that it drove Alan insane. He had to give it to the boy that he was amazing at tactical planning. He out aced everyone other student and got A's in that class not to mention ALL A's in everything. Alan on the other hand was amazing at drills and fighting, average at most classes and really bad at math. But whatever that didn't matter what mattered was blending in, but that didn't work when you had perfect features and blue/violet eyes.

Alan dashed behind a large pillar as he saw his father and his councillors coming down the hall. Which included his Mother, Adopted Uncles, Duke Gareth and his Grand-da. He held his breath as they past. Forcing down any urge to make noise. They passed after what felt like hours. Alan slowly poked his head out to see if they were really gone. He sighed in relief when he saw his mom's cloak go around the corner. Alan made a quick dash for the east gate and down to the Dancing Dove.

Alan entered the dove and stood in the doorway letting his eyes adjust to the rooms' dim light. Alan found Max in the back corner of the room surrounded by girls. The 22-year-old man was dashing, but nothing special about him. True he had a great face, but that was counter acted by his tall lanky frame.

"Humm different girls this week, Max?" Alan asked the King of Thieves who had quite the way with ladies.

"You know it Lan my boy. My sweets this be Lan, the son of a rich merchant, but shush he's lady shy." The girls giggled and fluttered about Alan tell max how they would make him un shy.

"Max, I have business."

"LADIES OUT!" The girls booed and hit Max as they left the Kings section of the bar. As they left they hit Dallas Cooper as they passed. Dallas was a short boy with a nice built about him. He had crisp cold blue eyes, a hooked nose, and shaggy blonde hair. He sat down beside Max and looked eagerly at Alan.

"SO boys what would we be up to?" He asked.

"Well Dee, here's the thing. It involves Isabelle." Alan told him as Dallas blushed heavily.

"Aye, would Dallas boy here be facing the little Conte?" Max asked as he turned his head to see Dallas's face. His dark brown dread lock swung differently bye every strand. His blue/green eyes sparkled. Max was the son of a wealthily mafia business merchant. Max attached smoothly to the "Mafia" part of his dads work, Max was once George Coopers apprentice.

'You have quite they thing for Kel?" Dallas shot back. Max ignored him and went back to talking to Alan.

"What does this entail per say?"

"I don't trust Sirius Veldine. He's up to something. I got word from a friend up a QueensCove that he seemed to be pushing up on Issa. I want you boys to keep any eye on him everywhere he goes. Max when I say boys I mean BOTH boys." Alan commanded

"Yes yer majesty, but one thing. What's in it for me?"

"A good word with Kel."

"Aye I fell the winds are changing in your favour Highness." Max told him giving Alan his hand to shake. "Pippin Rum and Juice."

'Aye, Majesty."

"Max what happened to smitty?"

"He had an accident." He said as he pulled his hat down over his eyes, with his feet on the table. "Wake me when the rum comes." Alan and Dallas laughed. It was so like Max to only care about the rum

* * *

**_I LOVE MAX!! Cheers LLB_**


	6. VI: Pandemonium

1st Poem Fingerprints

2nd poem A little boys wisdom

**_Chapter Six: Pandemonium_**

* * *

Isabella stood in front of her mirror. Her long black hair was placed high on her head in a messy bun. Her knight master Nealan told her to wear whatever, so she choose black breeches with sliver stitching, and Black thigh high boots with sliver buckles. She wore a black long sleeve under shirt made of light cotton. Over top of that she wore a sliver of the shoulder bat wing top for Tyra. The shirt was a gift from Danni her bestfriend.

"_Haha" _she thought "_no dame dresses for me." _

She grabbed Excalibur from the floor and slung her around her hips. Isabella also grabbed the sliver heart necklace off that floor. That was three inches away from getting crushed by the door. Her room was totally mess, but whatever when you lived with four kids under 9 you got used to not cleaning. The necklace hung three inches below her rather large chest. Isabella quickly threw on some eye liner and mascara. (In black) and a little gloss onto her lips.She yelped when she looked at the time. She still had to get the children dressed. She slammed the door behind her and took off for her Knight Masters room.

Isabella slide around the corner grabbing onto the door handle so that she didn't fall flat onto the floor. She knocked and the door flew open reviling a rather large group of chaos. Isabella giggled. Nothing really explained her adopted siblings somehow they always caused chaos for the maids. Each child was running left and right. The youngest two were half naked and the other two were sitting in green bubbles of magic in mid air.She sighed.

_"Did she have to do everything around here?"_

Isabella popped the eldest children bubbles and magiked their clothes on. She caught the two toddlers and handed the rascals to their maids. When all four children were done and clean, the five girls lined them up in front of themselves to get a good look at their handy work.

"Takes an bloody dame army to dress these four. Squire I don't know how you do it daily." Asked the maid.

"Normally it's not that bad. Their hyper today. You girls can go now." The maids nodded and picked up the dirt filled clothes and left her to do the final tune ups.

_**Sometimes you get discouraged, because I am so small**_

_**And leave my little fingerprints on furniture and walls.**_

_**But everyday I'm growing and soon will be so tall**_

_**That all these little fingerprints will be difficult to recall.**_

_**So here's a little handprint that you can put away**_

_**So you will know how my fingers looked on this special day**_.

* * *

Onyx the eldest boy looked nothing like Neal, but he sure did have his fathers wit and personality. Isabella bent down and fix the nine year olds collar. She ran her fingers through his hair and sent him to sit down. The three remaining children shuffled down as Issa stayed crouched down for the next one. She fixed Ami's skirt and redid her hair. The seven year old girl smiled when Issa added some gloss to her lips. Ami skipped over to the couch in her blue dress and jumped on landing perfectly in place.Cali was next. The five year old was dressed in black breeches and a black full-sleeved top. Issa pulled out of her pocket sliver chain with a ballerina hanging off it. She put it around the girls' neck. Cali hugged her and joined her sister. Three year old Orion stood with his thumb in his mouth three feet away from Isabella. Issa pulled him toward her, and she grabbed the brush off the floor, and swiped through his blonde shaggy hair. His arm hung around the neck of a brown teddy bear name Sir Teddy. Isabella was proud of her handy work, she dusted herself off as the door clicked and swung open. Lord Nealan bursted into the room in his green dress robes panting. Isabella sighed _"Weren't the children enough to look after?"_ Isabella thought. She walked over to him and fixed his collar and brushed his hair.

"Are those my children?" Neal asked. Four little voices giggled and ran into their fathers arms. "Don't all of you look cute."

"Cute? I'm not cute, I'm smart." Onyx told his father. Neal rolled his eyes.

"He's your child." Isabella stated while holding Orion's free hand.

"Ready, lets go." Neal ushered the children out of the room and down to the great hall.

"Keep a good hold on that bear Ry." Issa told the three year old.

"You don't wanna lose him." The little boy just nodded at her as they fallowed behind the others.

_**He was just a little boy, on a week's first day.**_

_**He was wandering home from Sunday School,  
and dawdling on the way.**_

_**He scuffed his shoes into the grass;  
he found a caterpillar.**_

_**He found a fluffy milkweed pod,  
and blew out all the filler".**_

_**A bird's nest in a tree overhead,  
so wisely placed on high,  
was just another wonder that caught his eager eye.**_

_**A neighbor watched his zig zag course,  
and hailed him from the lawn,**_

_**asked him where he'd been that day  
and what was going on.**_

_**" I've been to Bible School,"  
he said and turned apiece of sod.**_

_**He picked up a wiggly worm replying,  
"I've learned a lot of God."**_

_**"M'm very fine way," the neighbor said,  
"for a boy to spend his time."**_

_**"If you'll tell me where God is,  
I'll give you a brand new dime."**_

_**Quick as a flash the answer came!  
Nor were his accents faint**_

_**"I'll give you a dollar, Mister,  
if you can tell me where God ain't."**_

* * *

R&R!!! Lady L black 


	7. VII: Fatality

**_Chapter seven: Fatality_**

* * *

Isabella watched her parents dance around the floor. Her mother had changed for the better. Thats what her father said. He said she smiled more now and took care military things. She liked doing things like that. Alanna didn't even mind wearing dresses so much now. However Isabella knew she only wore dresses when she REALLY HAD to, which meant most of the time balls, dates with her father, and when visiting nobles came.Alanna still had her temper, which many people tried not to test on a daily bases. However her dad always knew what to say or what to do to bring her down to a normal level. 

King Jonathan wore sliver and blue breeches, with a white shirt over top. Queen Alanna wore a scarlet red dress with her flaming red curls pilled high onto her head. She never wore a crown. The only time she did was when visiting nobles were at Corus.A servant passed by Isabella and she quickly grabbed one of the cookies of the tray. She loved this kind, there was just something about chocolate and wafer cookie were so good together. It was so nice and peaceful she had a feeling like it wasn't going to last long. Isabella heard a little cry from the far corner of the room. Orion came running toward her holding his teddy bear. Isabella looked down at the three year old. Tears falling from his eyes as he reached up toward her to pick him up.

_"So much for peaceful."_ Thought Isabella.

Isabella sighed and picked up the screaming child. Orion hid his face into her shoulder. Isabella rocked back in forth on the stone floor. Normally rocking Orion worked to clam the stubborn child.

_"Why does he never go to his father when he's crying." _Thought Isabella.

She swore to God that if this didn't work she was pretty sure she'd shoot off her foot and/or mute his screams by magic. Orion calmed down and Isabella placed him onto the marble floor. He began to cry on the top of his lungs again, so she quickly picked him back up. Orion snuggled into her shoulder and closed his eyes. When he got comfortable he stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"What's the problem? Orion are you tired?" Isabella asked him.

"No….Teddy." He simple stated.

"Well he's a mess."

"Clean!" the little boy demanded.

_"Devil child."_Isabella thought.

"Alrigth! Orion cool your jets. I'll clean him." She ran her violet magic over the bear. His matted brown fur that was full of dirt. The bears' fur shook it's self off and the dirt went flying onto the floor. The purple magic sparkled and danced around the bear, making him shine and once again white. Sir Teddy's eye got sewn back on and the ribbon remade.

"There all better Orion." Isabella told the three year old who began to yawn.

"Tried?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"I think she's right to Lord Orion." Said a soothing male voice behind them.

* * *

Isabella turned around and saw Lord Maddox of the mountains of Troy behind her. He was her best friend Lani's knight master. Maddox had a way with children. They seemed to just love him. His long pin straight blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail. While his angled bangs fell effortlessly into his piercing green eyes. He was part elf and changeling. (A type of mage, but human with the ability to become anything.) Maddox changed his hair colour at will, but for some reason he left his eyes their natural colour. He was six feet tall and lean. Isabella had never seen his clothes off, but she wondered if he was defined. Isabella blush deep crimson at that thought. She didn't want to fall in love and lose all her dreams. Maddox noticed and laughed his sweet full laugh. 

"Well Orion lord of Queen's cove I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Maddox told him.

"NO!" he shouted

"Why not?" Maddox asked kindly.

"Cus Issy be lone and Issy don't like bein lone." Orion couldn't say some letters yet so his speech was a little choppy, but it sounded so cute.

"Well why doesn't her Highness come with us?"

"Umm Queeny get mad."

"Maybe but when has Issa ever listened to rules." The little boy thought this over intently. Then finally asked.

"Issy come?"

"Sure thing. Ry." Isabella told her.

"Come this way then." Maddox told him.

* * *

Isabella, Maddox, and Orion headed for the Queens' cove apartments. The little boy starred down Maddox from his spot on the floor. Maddox sighed and let Orion hold Isabella's hand and hold his right one. Issa shrugged her shoulders at his behaviour, he seemed to do that often when Maddox was around them. The moonlight walk was so much fun. The crisp air wrapped around their small group sending shivers down Issa spin. The moment she shivered Maddox wrapped her in elf magic to keep her warm. Issa giggled as the warm are tangled around her. Orion stamped his foot in anger he didn't like their wordless conversations. Both teens giggled and keep walking. 

Maddox loved the way the moonlight lite up the white roses of the Queens Gardens. They were his refuge form his the group of screaming fan girls that liked to fallow him around. But he only wanted one girl. He wouldn't ever tell her because he knew he wasn't good enough for her. True is uncle was the King of Aragon, and he had no heirs.

Maddox being the only close child to the king, many said that he would be the next heir. Maddox however knew differently. He knew that his uncle had made his father the Prince of the mountain of Troy. Which meant that him being the king's younger brother he was sure to be the next King.

They reached the Queen's cove apartments. Maddox and Isabella set to work getting the demanding little boy clean, dry, and in bed. Isabella started his bath and was about to undress him and literally throw him into the hot water. When he demanded that Maddox give him a bath because a WOMAN never gave him a bath. Isabella stood and passed the job off to Maddox. As she left the room biting her lip to keep her temper down.

Twenty minutes later after giggles and splashes, Maddox got Orion out of the bath and into a towel. He opened the door and ushered Orion out. Isabella laughed so hard when she saw Maddox. He was soaked to the bone. She thought he looked like a wet and happy dog. Isabella took Orion from Maddox and got him dressed. Maddox dryed himself off magically, and grabbed Orion off the floor and tossed him into bed and began to tell him an elf story. Issa took advantage of this moment and went to clean the bathroom. She finished picking things up off the floor, unplugged the bath, fixed bottles, and throw the towels into the hamper. Maddox watched her from the doorway. He leaned against the casing and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What?" she said as she pushed pass him picking up toys and clothes off the floor. For a small boy he made such a mess.

"Would you stop for two seconds." Maddox demanded.

She starred him down and left the room as the night maid came into get the washing and to watch over the little boy.

* * *

Maddox chased Isabella out into the white rose garden. He stopped when she did. She turned onto her heels and stood in front of him with tears in her eyes. In two steps Maddox was holding her in his arms. She cried into his chest. He just held her there in the courtyard garden that was secluded form on lookers.On the oppsite wall there were doorways made off stone. One of the doorways was in the right corner and the other in the left.With another three solid stonewalls making up a square. There was one tree in the dead center of the garden surrounded by grass and a stone pathway. Most of the garden was made up of millions of white roses. Maddox lifted her chin to look at her, and he wiped away her tears from her violet eyes. He smiled, even when she cried, she cried pretty. Maddox had no idea what was wrong, but he didn't care if he could comfort her by just being there then he would stand there until the end of time. 

"What wrong? Song Bird." Maddox asked her in his sweet smooth voice.

"Maddy!" She said crying into his chest again. " I was Orion's age when Alexis, my oldest sister died and the same day Annalise my other sister dyed years later. I miss them so much." She told him though tears. Maddox bent down onto his keens to look her in her eyes.

"Did you cry when they died." Issa shook her head no.

"Then cry now and I'll stay here with you." They sat down on the stone bench. Maddox put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned on his chest. Neither needed to say word.They were so comfortable in the others arms. Isabella pushed off Maddox and wiped her tears away.

_What was she feeling? This was wrong!_ _This wasn't suppose to happen. Not NOW not EVER! _Isabella thought.

Maddox grabbed Isabella's chin into his hand and pulled her lips toward him. Their sweet kiss filled him with warmth. As Maddox kissed he Isabella closed her eyes and tears came out. Fireworks were popping in her ears, shivers down her spin. All she could think was not Maddy. She pushed away from Maddox and went to stand under the old tree in the center of the garden. Maddox sighed. The look on her face told him she was no where near ready for the kind of love that he wanted to give her.

_"She was only fifteen."_ said a voice deep inside himself. He stood from the bench.

"Song Bird, I'll wait for you. There is only you in my eyes."

"Maddy! I don't want to be the only one. Please stop looking at me like that!" Isabella shouted at him.

"I can't do that!" he yelled back.

"WHY!" she shouted.

"Because I love you!" Maddox stood stunned. Isabella couldn't move, his words had frozen her in her place.

_"Had those words just come out of his mouth."_ Maddox thought as he left he rose garden leaving Isabella to her thoughts.

* * *

"HIGHNESS!" Yelled her mothers lady form behind her. 

"Corrina what's wrong."

"Blood Highness."

"WHAT!"

"Warriors from somewhere. Your mother was gravely injured. Duke blarid's looking after her ten are dead…." The lady trailed off.

"WHOS DEAD!" Isabella shouted.She couldn't handle if one of the children were hurt.

"Ami of Queens Cove and nine others." The maid said

* * *

**_R & R!!!! I really like Maddox do YOU?_**


	8. VIII: Breaking

_Borrowed sorta borrowed from the 1st or 2nd Lioness book. R & R Enjoy! LADY L BLACK_

**_Chapter 8: Breaking Ice_**

* * *

Isabella wrapped herself in a thick warm blanket and went to sit out side on her balcony. Her new maid would freak out, but who cared anymore. A little girl was dead. The least Isabella could do, would be to get sick form staying out in the cold all night. Going to the funeral tomorrow would be the hardest thing she's ever had to do. She was dreading watching that little coffin being carried though the chapel. 

Isabella hadn't gone to see her mother yet. Didn't matter though. Her father and brothers were with her. Alanna really didn't need her anyway. The best thing to do was to stay out of everyone's way and keep to her self. No one ever "_Fawned_" over her, not like they did to her brother or parents. They seemed to just let her do her thing and she liked it that way.

She'd seen Prince Sirius doing something to the ice a couple days ago. It looked rather abnormal and Isabella was keen on finding out what he'd done. She smiled, "_it was gunna require some snooping._" She thought. Something she was quite good at. Isabella heard the door to her room click open behind. The new maids shrieks filled her ears like daggers.

"Princess please come inside! Your going to catch a death of cold." The woman shrieked.

"_New Maids, Christ didn't the girl know who she was working for."_ Isabella thought.

"Leave her be Maria." Said Philomena.

"It's best to leave her be." Said the old maid, pushing Maria out with the washing.

"Well Child do you delight in giving new maids heart attaches?" the old woman asked coming and sitting down beside her young mistress.

"Humm I have before." Isabella said laughing.

"Yes I know, I was one of them."

"and you got over it. She will too." Isabella told Philomena.

"Yes I did. Don't stay out to long. Your beds turned down and your snacks are on your night stand."

"Philomena. You normally come get my clothes clean my bathroom and leave. You have cleaned all that and my room. You haven't done all that since I was a child. What gives?" Isabella asked.

"Gods knows child. No one would pay attention to you with all this commotion. Someone's gotta look after you. You sorry sack of bones!" The old maid Joked

"I'll come to help you dress for the Funeral tomorrow. Goodnight Poppet." Philomena told her leavening the room.

"Humm aren't I just." Isabella thought falling asleep on her balcony.

* * *

The next morning was cloudy and cold. The Gods didn't even let a drop of rainfall for the little girl. Isabella sat perfectly still as her maids dressed her. She never argued any of their choices. Philomena had pushed Maria out of the room to take washing downstairs and when she came back she bought up a new dress. 

Philomena turned to the Princess. Picking up the hairbrush she started to comb through the black curls. Philomena applied a cream shadow to Isabella's eyelids, black liner and mascara. On her lips she applied simple gloss. Philomena pined back pieces of black hair curls and tied them in place with a violet ribbon. However a few pieces managed to fall out into her face anyways. Philomena picked up the small Diamond Head piece and slide it into the crown of her head. The small crown made her look like the princess she was, half the time Isabella forgot she was even princess. She felt more like a prince playing with boys, going to war.

Maria came back with a funeral gown and a simple necklace. Philomena positioned Isabella in front of the mirror. Then she and Maria made light work of putting on the gown. Isabella had to admit the dress was so pretty. The black bodice went down to just below her hips and meet the skirt, which was layers of black velvet covered in a sliver leaf patter. At the bottom of the bodice there were two rows of diamonds sewn into the Hem. It made it look like she was wearing a belt. The material over the chest had the same pattern as the skirt that went up to little cap sleeves. Layers of black sheer chiffon made the sleeve long see through sleeves.

"Highness don't you look just like a doll." Maria cooed.

"She hates dresses normally. Today I guess is day off from fighting dresses." Philomena told Maria.

"Come highness you have to meet His Grace. Your to walk down with Cole." Philomena told her guiding Isabella out of the room toward the chapel.

"Remember your Lady lessons. Today will be small steps. You'll be fine." She assured Isabella. "If you have to walk up stairs lift the corner of your dress. We don't go any further now. You can do it on your own." She said giving Isabella a little push toward the chapel.

Isabella stood frozen waiting for someone to notice her. Nine-year-old Cole did. He stood shocked she was in a dress. She looked so pretty. Cole bent down and toke Isabella's hand and kissed it.

"Highness."

"Your lordship." Isabella told him dropping into a low curtsy.

She rose and the two of them lined up behind Orion and Cali. Isabella saw the small coffin in front of her but chose not to processes it. The music began. The slow and monotonous sound reached her ears making the gloomy mood even worse. The nobles inside the room were already standing watching the little girls body being carried down the carpeted path. Cole gave his siblings a swift kick to go. The four of them were already pretty far behind. The room whispered about how sad the two children looked.

When it was their turn Cole straightened up and gave Isabella his arm. He was already almost her height and only nine. Isabella was very short anyways; about 5.2"

The room hummed and gossiped as the pair walked down. Visiting nobles couldn't believe that this was the girl form yesterday. Many whispered how beautiful she was and only at 15. Others whispered what was she going to look like by the time she was 18? Others gossiped that she was going to be the perfect catch for a Prince one day. Isabella and Cole took their seats at the front and the funeral began.

The funeral mauled on slow and steady. Isabella peered around hoping to see her parents. She found her mom almost a sleep in her chair. She did not look too good. Isabella came to the conclusion that Alanna could faint at any moment. Twenty Minutes into the Hour and a half funeral Alanna left with her Father. Isabella watched them go. She wanted to go with them so bad, but she had to stay. King Jonathan winked at his daughter, she looked so grown up today. Two pages opened the closed doors for him. Alanna had fainted into his arms on the walk to the back. He couldn't have just left her there. She would have killed him, so he picked her put losing any arm movements. Jonathan carried Alanna out of the chapel with Duke Blaird falling him toward the infirmary.

When the choir started to sing Ami's favorite song Isabella had to fight back tears. She used to sing that song to Ami before she would to go to sleep. Now she never would, ever again sing it to the delightful little girl. Isabella's thoughts were broken into by Cali's cries. The little girl was yelling at the choir that they were singing the song wrong. Isabella got up and tired to make the little girl sit back down.

"Come sit down. Cali." Isabella told her.

"You can't make me! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!!" the little girl yelled at Isabella.

Her words cut like a knife. Standing in front of the court Isabella fought the biggest urge to cry. Cali ran down the carpeted pathway to the open doors. Isabella let one single tear fall from her eye then started to walk smoothly down the Pathway herself. Tear after tear falling onto her cheeks. When she reached the doors and got into the hall she took off running out side toward the lake. Something was pulling her there. Isabella couldn't explain it but something was leading he so she was going to fallow it. Isabella reached the middle of the lake and stood there starring at the guests who had just come out of the chapel. The funeral was without a doubt considered over. There had only been 5 minutes left. Isabella saw her Grandmother Grandfather siblings Maddox and her father.

"He came back." Isabella thought "He must want have seen if the funeral was over." Maddox called to her.

"Issa what are you doing?" He yelled. Isabella didn't answer she just stood there starring. She had a feeling that something was gunna happen

"Stay there I'll come get you." Maddox told her. The minute Maddox came toward her. Isabella felt the ice shake.

"Maddox stay." She yelled but he didn't hear her and the ice shook again. Isabella looked down and saw the ice was glowing orange.

"_Orange ice. That's a new one."_ Isabella thought.

Then she watched the orange ice crack underneath her. The crack got bigger and multiplied quickly then fell apart. Completely submerging her into the black watery depths below. Isabella screamed hoping to the Great Mother someone heard her. While in the water her stupid new gown made it almost impossible to swim back to the top. She took of the beautiful over dress so that she was just in her shift dress and under breeches.

Then she pushed herself to swim as hard as she could up. Isabella got back to the hole just in time to get a couple gulps of fresh air. Isabella screamed again, just as the same force form before pulled her back under the thick sheet of ice again. This time she began to float away from the hole that she fell into. Not matter how hard she tired she couldn't get back to it. The weight of her tired and heavy limbs pulled her farther and farther way from the hole. She was beginning to lose air and hope that someone would save her soon.

"This must how damsels in distress feel. I feel so helpless" Isabella thought, "So this was the way she was going to die then. So be it." Isabella thought again as she blacked out.

* * *

**: ) Dumb Dumb Dumb lol Lady L Black  
**


End file.
